Avenging Shana
by RomansBride
Summary: Shana is a teenager who lives with the Avengers when whe is attacked the team comes together to help her heal and protect her. While they all want to help her Bucky is the one shye turns to the most. Shana and Bucky have had feelings for each other for a long time and these feelings come out during this rough time. What does Justin Hammer have to do with it all?
1. Chapter 1

_**Shana's POV**_

I am sitting in my first class of the day AP chemistry and I am just hoping to get thru the day without any issues, but that hope came crashing down when Micheal walked in he's the biggest bully in school. "Hey Shana how are you?" he asked. I just kept doing my class work and also my homework since I was so far ahead. "Oh since you live with the Avengers you're too good to talk to me?" Micheal said since I didn't answer him. Later in second period his girlfriend Shelly and her friends continued to torment me by throwing things at me and since their parents donated so much money to the school they got away with it. I had two classes without my bullies in them they were gym and geometry so I really enjoyed those classes. I went to lunch and I was eating in the courtyard of the school when Micheal, Cole, and Marcus walked over to me and I knew this wasn't going to be good. "So Shana we need you to help us with something. Is it true that IronMan and Captain America are fucking or are they just saying it to get more attention ?" Cole said. I held my anger in and didn't answer. "Oh you probably had to sign a waiver to live in that tower so you can't really talk about what goes on there. I bet you whore yourself out to them all." Marcus said as he got close to me. "Shana is Captain America's personal whore he's the one who adopted her." Micheal said. I stood up and said "Say what you want about me but leave my family alone or else." "Ms. James I think you need to remember what happens when people make threats they get detention." Mr. Aimes said as he grabbed my arm and took me to the office. I was given a detention and the others got away with harassing me just like always. After school I sat in detention waiting for it to finally be over so I could just go home and drink some tea. When detention was finally over I began to walk home when I get pulled into a van, I'm terrified thinking it's a enemy of the Avengers until I see it's my bullies from school. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Let me go!" I yell. "Not til we teach you who's boss." Micheal said as he Cole and Marcus gathered around me. Micheal hit me in the face and it was a knock out punch.

 _ **Steve's POV**_

Shana is late and she's never late getting home from school even tho she had detention she should've been here two hours ago. We are all worried Jarvis can't even find her phone signal. Clint and I are about to go out and see if she is anywhere in the neighborhood, when a van pulls up and Shana is dumped out,before the van speeds away. Shana is beat up and she is wrapped in a sheet with word slut written on her forehead. I lift her up and have Jarvis rush us to the medical bay while he calls Banner. When he's done examining her he says " Shana has a black eye a bruised cheek bone, two broken ribs, various other bruises. She was also raped multiple times and sodomized." "Who would brutalize her like that Shana is just a kid she didn't do anything to deserve this?" Clint says as he strokes Shana's hair. "Nobody we've ever fought had tried to hurt Shana and they all know about her." Tony said as he held my hand. I stand there and think about why we adopted Shana and it seems crazy but it's like she's my kid. When Shana finally woke up she began to fight so I had to hold her arms down until she realized who I was. She then hugged me and said "Don't make me go back to school Steve please Jarvis can teach me but I can't go back there. They did this to me and I can't." "Okay kiddo you don't ever have to go back. I promise I won't send you back, but who did this to you?" I asked as I held her close. "Does it matter since they have rich parents it will be swept under the rug just like at school." Shana said as I carried her to the elevator. When we reached the common floor I laid her on the couch as Dr. Banner made her some tea. "Tony call Pepper we are suing the school." I said as Shana cuddled up to Bucky since he was her favorite person. "Doll you gotta tell us who did this to you." Bucky said as he hugged Shana. "Micheal Hammer, Cole Marks and Marcus Davies, they waited til I got out of detention and they attacked me." Shana said as she began to drink her tea. "Well let's call the police then and Clint go collect the sheet she was wrapped in when they left her here." Natasha said as she brought Shana's favorite blanket into the room. "Ms. Romanoff I sent the video of Ms. James outcry to the police and they are coming to collect the evidence." Jarvis said. "Steve will you and Tony stay with me?" Shana said. "Sure sweetie."Tony said as he texted Pepper.

 _ **Shana's POV**_

When the police came the collected everything that Bruce used to examine and treat me when he realized I had been raped he put them in zip lock bags. The cops took me to get a rape kit done at the hospital since Bruce isn't a real doctor in their eyes. When they are done poking and prodding me we go to the police station where they separate me from Steve and Tony. Once they are done questioning me the female detective says "Shana we need to do a lineup and then we will send you home." I pick all three of the boys who make my life a living hell everyday. "Well Stark you can't shut down my company so you have your little nothing lie and get my son arrested." Justin Hammer says as I come out of the interview room. "Shana ignore him let's go home Bucky says he made you something special to eat." Steve says as he puts his arm around me. When we get back to the tower I go and take a shower after I am dried off I pull on my robe and head to my room to put on pajamas I see one of Bucky's shirts on my bed with a note that reads : _Since you say I make you feel safe maybe my shirt will Bucky._ I pulled on the shirt and a pair of my pajama pants then went out to the kitchen where Bucky was pulling something out of the oven." Hey doll I made this just for you and you don't have share with anyone but me." Bucky says as he smiled at me. Once Bucky and I begin to eat I feel like everything was normal and my bad day had never happened until I caught a glimpse of my bruised and battered face. I started to cry and Bucky pulled me close and said "Doll come on you know it hurts me to see you cry." I stopped crying and then Bucky fed me the rest of my dinner, Clint came and said "Ok short stuff it's movie time for me and you." I sat on the couch with Clint and we watched 'Beauty and The Beast' my favorite movie. When it was time for bed I wanted to ask Bruce for a sedative but I didn't want to seem weak so I went into my room and got ready for bed.

 _ **Bucky's POV**_

While Shana was at the hospital and the police station I was busy wrecking punching bags then Natasha told me how the police were treating her and I knew my lyubovnik (lover) would need some comfort so I made her chicken pot pie since I knew it was her favorite meal. I am laying awake worried about Shana cause she's such a sweet person and she needs to be treated like the princess that she is. "Sargent Barnes , Ms. James is in distress she is having a panic attack." Jarvis said. I rush to Shana's room since we both live on the same floor. Shana is in the corner with a knife in her hand. "Hey doll put the knife down it's me Bucky." I say as I stand there with my hands up. "Bucky they are gonna do it again they are already out on bail I'm not safe." Shana said as she held the knife. "Hey who am I? I am your soldat (Soldier) and I always protect you so I won't let them get you I will go everywhere with you." I said as I move closer to her. Shana dropped the knife then rushed into my arms. I lifted her bridal style and carried her to my bedroom and I laid her in my bed and she fell asleep in my arms and I know it's not the way I wanted it but at least I get to have Shana in my arms. When I first came to the tower she was just an annoying kid who helped me become a member of society, now I'm completely in love with her. I know she's way too young for me cause she's seventeen and I'm a hundred and two but god she's beautiful inside and out. Shana isn't like most women her age she doesn't wear makeup or skimpy clothes, she's not trying to be like anybody else she's just herself and she has curves that make me crazy sometimes.I told Steve and he said to go for it ,but Tony said" Barnes I can't say no but be careful cause not everyone will understand it." Shana is my main focus now cause she fixed me and I will take care of her.

 _Flashback Bucky's POV_

Steve and Tony walk me into Stark tower and a girl walks up and says "Tony Clint broke my phone again. Oh hi you must be Bucky I'm Shana." "Okay kiddo I will fix it in a minute since I need to help Steve get Bucky settled." Tony says. "No you fix this and I'll help Steve." Shana says as she loops her arm with mine and hands the phone to Tony and pulls me and Steve into the elevator. She talks to me and shows me around like I'm just a person not a weapon is she crazy. The next day everyone is going crazy looking for me and when they come to the floor that Shana lives on they see us at the counter eating cereal as she tells me about the book she just read. "Hey short stack you know he could kill you with that spoon." Clint says as he walks in. "Yeah he wrote a note offering to kill you if you break my phone again." Shana said with a smile. After a week of Shana being around me one morning I go to eat breakfast to see her dressed in a school uniform and I raise an eyebrow. "Hey Bucky spring break is over I've got to get back to school so see ya at three." Shana said before lightly hugging me, then kissing the others on the cheek. Steve seems worried since I don't do anything while Shana is gone. When Shana comes home she is covered in red stuff and she sneaks to her room and showers before changing. She never says why she was covered in red stuff when she came home. The next day I sneak out and follow her to school it looks like one of those rich kids schools and Shana gets harassed all day but she keeps her head up and doesn't let it get to her unless they talk about the others. I knew she didn't want the others to know so I just made sure to have extra clothes for her in case they ruined her clothes again. One day Shana was doing homework when she said"History is so hard they expect me to find out and remember who was president during world war two and Steve says asking him is cheating. Bucky I bet if you remembered you'd tell me." "It was FDR and Steve thinks anything but doing it yourself is cheating." I say quietly. "Thanks Bucky." Shana said as she kissed my cheek before finishing her home work. A week later she came in and said "Bucky thanks to you I got an A on my history homework." "How did Bucky help you?" Steve asked afraid I did something wrong. "He told me who the president was during world war two." Shana said. "He talked to you." Tony asked. "He always talks to me when we are alone cause unlike you I treat him like a person not a ticking time bomb." Shana said as she stuck her tongue out at them and I began to laugh out loud for the first time in what seems like forever. Everyone was staring while Shana ran up hugged me then said "I like hearing you laugh it's sexy." When she walked away I suddenly noticed she wasn't just a kid she was almost a woman. Over time my crush increased and I just had no idea what to do but I know I can protect her and make her feel safe.

 _ **Shana's POV**_

I needed to go pick up my things from school, plus Tony and Pepper had to make sure my home school transition went smoothly. I begged Bucky and Clint to go with me so I wouldn't be alone in the halls since the boys were out on bail and they had lots of friends. I was gathering my personal stuff while stacking the books to take to the office when I heard a voice say "Let's just kill her and get the money these guys aren't even Avengers just bodyguards and by the time Stark gets here she'll be dead and we'll be long gone." "Yeah I mean Hammer is willing to pay big bucks to get rid of her." another guy said. I feel Bucky get right behind me as I notice Clint go into his pocket and pull out a small black pouch. I finish up quickly and we head to the office, all of a sudden I am grabbed by Bucky while Clint is throwing knives the school security guards are down on the ground. Tony comes running out of the office along with Pepper and the principal. "What happened ?" Pepper asked as she hugged me. "Hammer put a hit on her and they were trying to collect." Bucky growled as he looked at the downed men. When we got back to the tower everyone was filled in and for some reason Loki was there. "Shana I know you hate me but I am here to fix your face after what some awful mortals did to you just because of who you live with. I also want to personally apologise for what happened to your family during the attack, but one question how did you survive?" Loki said. "I was arguing with my parents at the time and I stormed so I came in after those things killed them and I stabbed one then took it's gun and shot my way out. I accept your apology but how can you fix my face?" I counter. Loki pulled out some cream and then put it on my face after Thor explained what it was. "Shana you and Barnes are going on a vacation since Hammer is trying to kill you. Pepper have my private jet fueled and ready to head to Malibu tomorrow morning."Tony said.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Justin Hammer's POV**_

When I find out about Stark sending the girl to Malibu I have a bomb put on the plane. The next day I am watching the news when I hear a reporter say "Tony Starks private jet crashed and on board was Shana White Captain Steve Rogers adopted ward along with Sargent James Barnes Captain Rogers long time best friend the two were headed to Malibu California to seek seclusion after Ms. White's alleged rape. The plane was being flown by Sargent Barnes who had been assigned to protect Ms. White. A full investigation is begin conducted, a date for the memorial service is not yet set." Well it looks like I fixed another fine mess my son got himself into.

 _Meanwhile on a private island_

 _ **Bucky's POV**_

Sitting here with Shana really is a vacation at first I was worried about Loki bringing us but now that I got a radio message from Clint saying they blew up Stark's private plane ten miles outside of California I understand why it was done that way. Shana is asleep but I am up because she is still having nightmares so I sit up and wait until she screams then I take care of her. I know that she will talk when she's ready so I let her avoid it. "No STOP DON'T DO THIS TO ME. I will leave the school just stop hurting me."Shana yells. I rush to her side and lightly shake her awake. Shana sits up and says "Why Bucky why did they do this to me I just wanted to go to school and have a chance at being a doctor. I always tried to be quiet and mind my own business but when they insulted you guys I couldn't let that happen you guys are my family." "I know Shana I know and they did it cause they are messed up doll they are sick."I say as I scoop her up into my arms hold her tightly. When she settles back down and goes to sleep I am trapped since she had wrapped herself around me, but I enjoy the feeling. The next day I wake up and Shana is gone I search the house and soon find her with bloody knuckles and tears streaming down her face as she continues to pound a punching bag. I grab her from behind which is big mistake cause she fights like hell until I say "Hey Doll it's me your soldat calm down." Shana stops fighting and I loosened my grip as she turns to face me. I wrap her hands but don't ask questions and we just go thru the day as if it never happened.

 _A month later_

 _ **Shana's POV**_

Bucky has been a good friend,he never presses me to talk about things and he never mentions my little episodes like two weeks ago when I tried to slit my wrists, he just bandaged me up and hid all the knives from me. We are walking on the beach and it all hit me at once. "I woke up in the middle of them raping me so they beat up to knock me back out. I can still feel them on top of me when I sleep on my back, Bruce says they did something else but I don't remember it and I wish I didn't remember any of it. They took something can never be given back to me. How can people be so cruel to someone." I said as I sat in the sand staring at the water as tears trekked their way down my face. "Doll I wish I knew but I don't. I promise that I will never let you get hurt again." Bucky said as he sat behind me and pulled me to his chest. Later we got a radio call from Clint saying the trail starts tomorrow and Loki was about to pick us up. The next day I was getting ready to leave but I was waiting for Bucky he said he would come but it was getting close to time to leave and I hadn't seen him he finally showed up I was blown away as he walked towards me in a dress uniform along with Steve. "We will all be there short stack."Tony said as he put his arm around me ,but I flinched and I know it hurt his feelings I was getting better but I was still afraid if being touched without warning. Loki showed up along with Thor , Natasha, Clint and Pepper. When we arrived I went thru a back entrance so the media wouldn't see me. When the trial started I was in a room with Bucky waiting on them to call me.

 _ **Justin Hammer's POV**_

I know without a complainant this is just a formality so I relax until the prosecution calls it's first witness. "You honor the prosecution calls it's first witness Shana White to the stand." Ms. Cabot says. When the bailiff brought Shana in and she took the stand I was dumbfounded cause I thought she was dead. "Objection your honor we were told that she was dead we had no time to prepare for this witness." Mr. Anderson my attorney said. "You honor it was brought to my attention that the witness was under protection because of rumors that her life was in danger." Ms. Cabot said as she took some documents towards the judge,then two bailiffs came and arrested my bodyguard. "The defense will be allowed a small amount of extra time to prepare for this witness. This trial will reconvene at noon tomorrow." the judge said. Shana was standing in the hallway alone so I walked up and said" How much does it take for you to drop this?" "This isn't about money. Your son and his friends violated me , they took something that can't be replaced. I did nothing to deserve what they did to me." Shana said as she got angry. "Look you're just a girl and boys will be boys so let me pay you." I said. "No Mr. Hammer them making fun of me and throwing things is boys will be boys." Shana said getting all upset. "Look here you are a nobody my son is going to be a great man and I won't have a little nothing like you ruin his life." I growled before drawing back to slap her. "Hammer back away from her now." Barnes said as he walked towards us. "This is far from over." I said as I walked away.

 _ **Bucky's POV**_

When we got back to the tower Shana was very upset so I did the only thing I could think of and that was hug her."What is wrong with that man saying boys will be boys and that I'm a nothing or a nobody." Shana said as she kept her arms wrapped around me. "You are everything to me. You are a very important person to me. Shana you are my whole world doll." I said as I kissed her forehead. "Bucky I need to speak with you." Natasha said as she walked into the kitchen. "I'm gonna change into my pjs and then we can watch NetFlix." Shana said as she walked away. "What's up Tasha?" I asked. "You are disgusting , she's been raped and you push yourself on her. I know you're in love with her but this isn't the time to confess your love to her and why are you always touching her the live feed from the island villa shows that you could barely keep your hands to yourself." Natasha said. "First off you have no right to judge me since love is for children in your book. Re watch that footage she would seek me out sometimes and plus I would never force myself on Shana, if she wants space she will get it. I'm done talking to you period." I said before heading to my room to change. I thought about what Natasha said, so when I meet up with Shana and we began to watch a movie I sat far away from Shana and she slowly migrated towards me, Shana spent time with me by choice.

 _ **Shana's POV**_

I wonder why Bucky sat so far away but when I got closer he didn't stop me, so he must've just wanted to sit on this part of the couch. Later I am in the kitchen fixing something to eat, when Clint comes up to me and says "Just because he makes you feel safe it's okay to say no to him, you know that right?" "What the hell Clint?" I ask. "Well Barnes is pushing himself on you and since the thing, you aren't ready for that." Clint said. "The word is rape and Bucky isn't doing that I like to be near him and he makes me feel secure so I always want to touch and be near him." I said as I looked at the floor. "Oh but you need to draw a line cause he's in love with you."Clint said. I took off and ran down the stairs feeling the elevator would be too slow, when I reached the gym floor I ran over to Bucky and said "Is it true?" "Is what true doll?" Bucky asked confused. "Are you in love with me?" I asked. "Yes and if you want me to stay away I will."Bucky said. "You big nerd you should of told me I was crushing on you the minute I met you. I'm damaged goods do you still want me?" I asked. "Doll you are perfect they didn't ruin you. I will always want you." Bucky said as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "Wow you are awesome but things have to move really slow." I replied before kissing him lightly. "Slow as you want my love."Bucky vowed after we ended the kiss. Later that night while we were eating dinner I noticed Loki wanted to say something so I said "Loki if you need to say something to me I won't fall apart or bite your head-off." "Well if you want I can either help you forget or remember what happened to you ,so your relationship with Sargent Barnes won't suffer." Loki said with a frown. "I'll think about it Loki but I need to focus on the trial." I said. When I went to bed I knew the next day was going to be hard.

 _The trial day 1_

 _ **Noone's POV**_

When the trial reconvened Shana was on the witness stand. "Please state you name and place of residence please." Ms. Cabot said. " My name is Shana White and I live in the Avenger's Tower." Shana replied. "Shana how do you know the defendants?" Ms. Cabot asked. "We went to school together until I left after they raped me." Shana said. "Exhibit B this is a photo of Ms. White after she was brutally beaten and raped over a course of four hours by the defendants. Do you remember any of the attack Shana?" Ms Cabot fired off as she showed a picture of Shana's battered face. "I remember a couple of things." Shana said as she looked at the photo for the first time. "Please tell us what you remember Ms. White." Ms. Cabot said. "Well I was walking home from school when those three attacked me and pulled me into a van and one of them knocked me out, when I came to Micheal Hammer was on top of me. Once I began to push him off of me he chocked me while Cole Marks punched me in the face. When I woke up again I was in the medical bay at Stark Tower with Steve I mean Captain Rogers sitting next to me." Shana said as she frowned. "Your witness." Ms. Cabot said. "Why were you walking home so late Ms. White?" Mr. Anderson asked. "Well I had detention for making threats." Shana said. "Really who did you threaten?" Anderson asked. "The same three people who raped me." Shana said. "Really well that seems like you had issues with them then. Shana do you have a sexual relationship with any of the people you live with and were maybe afraid of getting them in trouble?" Mr. Anderson questioned. "No the Avengers are like my family." Shana replied looking confused. "The defense would like to enter into evidence exhibit D a collection of pictures of Ms. White in compromising positions with each of the Avengers." Mr. Anderson said as he pulled out an envelope of pictures and a bailiff rolled out a slide projector and a screen to view the slide show. "Objection the prosecution has not had time to view these pictures." Ms. Cabot said. "Overruled you can view them now." Judge Adams said. When the first picture went up it was Shana laying on the couch with Thor who was shirtless, "Ms. White who is that with you?" Anderson asked. "Thor but-" Shana said before being interrupted by Anderson who showed a picture os Shana sitting in Clint's lap on the beach and asking "Who is this man?" "That's Clint but we-" Shana was again interrupted as a picture of Shana in bed with Steve and Tony was put up and she was asked "Who are the two men in the picture with you Ms. White?" Anderson asked. "Well that's Steve and Tony but I-" Shana said as the next picture was up. "Who is the lady you are laying down with?" Anderson asked as a picture of Shana and Natasha laying down in the gym was shown. "Natasha we had just finished working out." Shana said quickly. "Well Ms. White who is this man it seems the two of you have spent a lot of time together. You're in bed with him on several occasions even right after you claim to have been raped, then you two cuddle a lot, and finally here you are outside the courthouse kissing him today." Anderson said as picture after picture continued to be shown finally ending with the kiss behind the courthouse that morning. "That is Sargent James Barnes also known as the Winter Soldier." Shana said as she tried to keep her composure. "Well what is your relationship with him?" Mr. Anderson asked. Shana said nothing as Anderson glared at her. "Your Honor she is being hostile." Anderson said. "Well Ms. White answer the question." Judge Adams said as she looked at Shana. "Well James and I have a unusual friendship that recently became a relationship. He and I have been close since the day we met." Shana said as she looked at Bucky who was trying not to kill the defense attorney. "You were trying to cover up your loss of so called virginity saying my clients raped you when in fact you were sleeping with a former assassin he got a little rough and so you seduced my clients called it rape and got them arrested so the Avengers can continue with the orgy that is you . Isn't that true?" Anderson shouted at Shana. "No YOU SICK JERK. Those three raped me and you are using pictures taken out of context to make me look like a slut." Shana said as the Judge looked shocked at the volume of which Shana raised her voice and how quickly she reigned herself back in. "Redirect you honor." Ms. Cabot stated. "Shana explain why you and a shirtless Thor were laying cuddled on the couch?" Ms. Cabot asked. "Thor had just woken up from a nap and I was exploring the vents with Clint and I fell out of a trap door and landed on Thor who said " Ahh even the angels on Midguard are prettier." Tony saw me blush and Jarvis took a picture." Shana said with a smile. "This picture with Agent Barton?" Ms. Cabot asked. "Well Clint and I were doing and obstacle course and he fell while he was supposed to be running with me so Steve snapped a cell phone picture and put it on Facebook with a comment that said "When you friends borrows your ward and drops them." It was his first post about me ." Shana said with a fond smile. "The photo of you with Ms. Romanoff has been explained what about the photo of you and Captain Rogers and Mr. Stark in bed together?" Ms Cabot asked. "Well that was a regular thing when I first moved in because I had nightmares about seeing my parents after they were killed and they would let me sleep in their bed like I was their kid. The picture is of my first night where I slept thru the night after only one nightmare so Tony had Jarvis take a picture the next morning and we all had bed head." Shana said as she winked at Tony. " Well the abundance of photos of you and Sargent Barnes need an explanation so Ms. White explain." Ms. Cabot said. "Well the ones of us in bed together were after either of us had a nightmare cause we decided to help each other thru them. The ones if us cuddling were me helping Bucky I mean James get used to being close to other people cause if you look you might even find some of him and Thor hugging. The hand holding was just for when either of us needed reassurance. The kiss this morning was for good luck. Everything that was shown in those pictures was completely innocent." Shana said. "Ms. White you may step down." Judge Adams said. Shana walked out of the room with Bucky hot on her heels and they sat down. "Tony is already working on who took those pictures." Bucky said as he hugged Shana. Later that night Tony was paying a certain wall crawler a visit about a certain kissing picture.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tony's POV**_

When meet up with Peter at our usual place I put the picture on the table and he says"What are you doing with that? I took it for the Daily Bugle I sent it as soon as I took it." "Well your boss is playing dirty cause the defense had a copy of it and used it as evidence to make Shana look dirty." I said. "Well Mr. Stark if you'd like I can get a few pictures of Marcus Hammer doing some awful things to even the odds. I will do it for free cause Shana is good person she even helped me study for my chemistry test." Peter said as he looked upset about what happened with the picture he took. "Just stay outta trouble kid." I said before I left and headed back to the tower. When I got back Jarvis said "I have located the bug in my system it was planted by Shield and I have locked up their computers until I scan and find the culprit who leaked the photos." "Thanks J. How is Shana by the way?" I ask. "You are most welcome sir. Shana is doing well she was stressed earlier but now she and Sargent Barnes are watching cartoons on your floor along with Captain Rogers." Jarvis responded. "I am about to join them order takeout for everyone in the tower and invite them to the cartoon party, make sure it's from the place Shana likes." I relay to Jarvis as I change into some pajama pants and a tank top. When I see Shana and Bucky they looked like they had been together forever and it was only one day. "Stark why in the hell are all of Shield's computers being held hostage by your AI?" Fury yelled as he walked into the room. "Well one of your agents stole pictures from my servers after you put a bug in my system and then they sent those pictures to Hammer's defense team, that's why!" I yelled as Steve held me. I was tired of Fury and his shit he knows spying on me I don't care about but when you mess with my family I get pissed. Shana might as well be me and Steve's little girl cause that kid makes me feel like a whole person. "Well whoever it is will be fired after Romanoff and Barton deal with them." Fury said when he looked at the kid he saw take out five aliens all by herself. We got back to our marathon and when it was time to eat I noticed that Bucky and Shana were feeding each other. "Oh my god that is just too much." I said. "Oh please Tony Clint told me you and Steve did the same and still do when you think nobody is watching." Shana said as she rolled her grey eyes at me. Tomorrow was going to be hell on all of us. Around five am Natasha came in and said "Dylan Marks cousin to Cole Marks one of the guys who attacked Shana he is the one who stole the pictures and gave them to the defense. He will be arrested after Clint and I talk to him." Before we went into the courthouse the spies showed up. "Ladies and gentlemen of the press I found out that a certain newspaper gave the defense team the picture of Shana White and Sargent James Barnes kissing. They will be contacted by Mr. Starks personal lawyers who will be handling the law suit on behalf of Ms. White and Sargent Barnes." Pepper said as she stood next to me and the others.

 _ **Noone's POV**_

 _Trail Day 2_

"The prosecution calls Dr. Bruce Banner to the stand." Ms. Cabot said. When Bruce took the stand he looked at the three people who attacked Shana with disgust. "Doctor Banner would you please describe what happened the night Ms. White was attacked." Ms Cabot asked. "Well Shana was late and we got worried so Steve and Clint were about to go looking for her. I was in my lab trying not to worry because of my condition but then I got a call from Jarvis saying that Steve needed me in the tower's medical bay. When I got there I say Shana she was battered and bruised as I was taking care of her I saw signs of sexual assault and sodomy. Once I patched her up and collected evidence Shana was still unconscious when she woke up she told Steve she didn't want to go back to school. Later she told all of us who attacked her." Bruce said as she tried to keep calm but he was slowly slipping cause he had the lightest ring of green around his eyes. "Can you please describe the injuries you found on Ms. White?" Ms. Cabot asked. "Shana had a black eye a bruised cheek bone, two broken ribs,a dislocated shoulder, two broken fingers,and various other bruises. She was also raped multiple times and sodomized. Shana went thru hell it also looked like at one point they decided to sodomize her with objects." Bruce said his voice turning ragged with rage. "Your witness." Ms. Cabot said. "Well Doctor Banner where is your medical practice located?" Mr. Anderson asked. "Well I don't have a medical practice I mostly do charity work and I am the Avengers and family personal doctor." Bruce said. "So you can manipulate medical finding to fit the Avengers agenda? Also you mentioned your condition who's to say you didn't have an episode and attack Ms. White and then cover it up?" Mr. Anderson said as he tried to provoke Bruce. "I would never do that, plus if you keep up with your attitude towards me then you can ask the Hulk yourself if he hurt Shana which he never would she is the only person who can help contain him." Bruce said as his shirt began to rip. "Hey Hulk not now later we can hangout and watch some anime but Bruce needs to be in control until we get back to the tower." Shana said as she slowly approached the witness stand. When Bruce calmed down he was allowed to collect himself as the defense was done. When Tony took the stand it was brief because nobody really knew how Tony would react and he barely had any information, Steve was next and his testimony about Shana breaking down in his arms begging to not go back to school had some people in tears. Natasha and Clint pretty much made death threats to the defense while they talked about what they saw. When Bucky took the stand he was pissed already. "Sargent Barnes you have spent the most time with Ms. White since she was attacked can you tell me some of the things that have changed about her since then?" Ms. Cabot asked. "Well Shana was the kinda person who hugged everyone in the tower all the time, but now she can barely hold hands with most of us. Shana was always smiling , now I have to beg her to smile she doesn't laugh out loud like she used to. Shana was the one who stopped me from ending my life and I hoped I would never need to do the same but one night I saw her slit her wrists and I had to patch her wrists up. Shana was the one who taught me to love myself even with my metal arm but now she calls her self damaged because of those three bastards." Bucky said nearly crying. "Your witness." Ms. Cabot said. "That was a real nice speech Sargent Barnes or should I call you the asset or maybe you prefer the Winter Soldier?" Mr. Anderson said. "Objection, relevance?" Ms. Cabot shouted. "It pertains to his past and how he might have done this to her."Mr. Anderson said. "Sustained."Judge Adams said. "Well Sargent Barnes it seems that you and Ms. White are very close are you two sexually active?" Mr. Anderson asked. "No we aren't we just started dating." Bucky said as he gripped the scarf that Shana gave him to keep calm. "Well how long have you two slept in the same bed?" Anderson asked. "Well she helps me calm back down after nightmares and I do the same for her so about a year now." Bucky said shocking everyone including the other tower residents. After Bucky stepped down the prosecutor call up Thor who made several threats before he was told to step down from the witness stand, later they call up the doctor from the hospital Shana was taken to and the detectives who handled the case and finally the presented the DNA evidence that tied the boys to the crime. When the defense presented the case they tried to say that Shana had sex with the boys then the Avengers in a fit of jealously beat Shana and made her say that the boys raped her it was pitiful. When Mr. Anderson called up his star witness she was ripped to shreds by Ms. Cabot. "Ladies and gentlemen it seems to me that these three young men decided that since Shana wasn't bowing down to them and letting them make fun of her family that they would teach her a lesson and make her submit to them and after they could no longer preform they took a broom handle and sodomized her with it. Later they wrote slut on her forehead wrapped her in a sheet and tossed out in front of her home like she was piece of trash. Do these young men just because of wealth and power get the right to violate the rights of another person who has already lost so much." Ms. Cabot said during closing arguments. When the jury went to deliberate Shana went to the tower to wait. "Hey I want to give you something but I don't know if you want it now or after the whole thing is over." Bucky said. Just as she was about to answer Jarvis chimed in and said "The jury is done deliberating" "Well it's almost over let's wait til tonight then." Shana said as she held Bucky's hand. When they got to the court house the jury found all three of then boys who attacked and raped Shana guilty of rape one, assault, kidnapping rape two and sexual battery. "I was wondering if Shana could make a victim statement before you sentence them." Ms. Cabot stated. "I was just living my life protecting those I love from verbal assault then I was attacked and raped. They took something from me that can't be given back they took my sense of self , my pride my virginity and that was not their right to take those things from me, now I am no longer the person I was. I have to live with what they did to me everyday so please make sure that they don't get out and do this to someone else who doesn't bow to their wealth." Shana said as she sat on the witness stand. "Marcus Hammer, Cole Marks and Marcus Davies you have committed a horrible amount of crimes you are herby sentenced to ten years with a chance of parole in five. Court is adjourned." Judge Adams said.

 _ **Bucky's POV**_

The sentence was bullshit and we are all pissed cause we know that Hammer will buy the parole board. "Nat, Clint, and Bucky will you teach me how to defend myself?" Shana asked as she walked into the kitchen wearing a tanktop and workout pants. We all agreed and headed down to the gym. "Come at me and show me what you got." Clint told her. "Don't hold back he can take it." Natasha told Shana. Shana went at him full force she was doing okay but she need form and more moves than kicks and yells. When Natasha began to teach her a few moves I knew that I was going to have to teach her control and focus even when she was afraid so I got out my face mask that I used when I was hunting targets. I slipped it on and let Natasha and Clint know to stop me if I went to far but when I grabbed Shana from behind she thought I was joking until she couldn't break free. Shana began to scream and kick but she wasn't hitting me she began to beg so I let go and took off my mask before comforting her. "Baby you've gotta get passed the fear and fight to save your life." I said as Shana lay on the mat breathing hard.

 _ **Shana's POV**_

After the disaster in the gym I headed down to Tony's lab where he said he had a gift for me. "Hey short stack I got a gift here for you." Tony remarked as he handed me a bracelet. "Okay it's cute but knowing you it's not a fashion accessory, so what does it do?" I ask. "Push the button." Tony said. I pushed the button and in an instant I was wearing a full suit of Iron man armour. Once the suit was off Tony said "The team will be alerted to your location also." "Thanks Tony." I said as I sat next to him and we did science because that always made me feel better cause Tony was kinda like a dad to me sometimes. Later I go and find Loki, he sees me and says "I can remove them now and you can get back to training. " "Loki that would be the easiest thing but I need to know what they did to me so I can know why I need to fight so hard." I said. Loki led me to the couch and said "Lay down and close your eyes. I am going to regret this later." When I close my eyes everything is fine but then I see me getting dragged into a room and my clothes getting cut off then each of them took turns inside me then they flipped me over and sodomized me. "Oh no wonder they have her at the tower she's so wet and tight." Cole says as he flips me over and they rape again then I started to fight but they choke me out. "Man I am wore out but she needs something else." Micheal says as he grabs a broom and shoves it into me. "Boys drop he off now." Justin Hammer says as he walks into the room. I am wrapped on a sheet and Marcus writes slut on my forehead before I am thrown out in front of the tower. I am being held down when I hear Steve yell " What? Why would you do this Loki?" I look around and Bucky is holding me as I sit up and say "Dad I mean Steve I asked him to. I needed to know what I went thru." I said. I went back to training and Clint was not ready for me to be so much more aggressive but Natasha was when Bucky grabbed me I didn't win but I didn't stop fighting until he let go.


	4. Chapter 4

_Six months later_

 _ **Bucky's POV**_

Shana is getting better and better as we train and she is also back to her old self she gave everybody a hug when she came down to breakfast. Our relationship is going well last night we came close to having sex but Doom attacked the city and when we got back Shana was asleep in the bunker Tony built. I am lounging around when Shana comes running in with a tiny puppy. "Bucky look at him he needs a home he was all alone in front of and he looks like Steve." Shana said as she holds the tiny thing. "Yeah before the serum so you want to raise a puppy with me?" I ask her with a smile. "Well yeah I do." Shana says as she kisses me. We go out and get all kinds of things for Stevie our puppy. Later we introduce him to the team and Steve is not amused by the name. "Well just keep him out of the labs."Tony said. Later I decide to give Shana the gift I wanted to give her during the trial but it got pushed to the back burner since things kept coming up. "Shana I love you and want to give you something that shows the world you are the love of my life." I announced as I stood up during dinner and handed her a gift. When Shana got done opening it tears fell from her eyes as she said "Bucky your dog-tags mean everything to you and you want me to wear them. I will cherish them forever." Once Shana had them on Tony said "Why didn't I get a big announcement Steve?" "Cause you got a moonlit stroll and a candle light dinner." Steve said as he kissed Tony. Later after we took Stevie for a walk Shana laid in bed with me and then she kissed me and things got hot and heavy, I went slow and let Shana take the lead. We ended up making love and I made sure I was gentle with Shana.

 _ **Shana's POV**_

Last night Bucky and I finally had sex and it was wonderful but I am kinda sore since super soldiers don't need to rest in between orgasms and we went at it at least three times before I just fell asleep. I am at breakfast when Loki comes in kisses the top of my head and says "You my dear must be amazing because I heard Sargent Barnes on my floor last night." I hide my face in Bucky's neck as Thor and Clint laugh. "Oh god were you guys competing last night or what ?" Natasha asked when Steve and Tony walked in. " What do you mean?" Steve asks. "Well between you and Tony then Bucky and Shana we lost some sleep last night." Clint said as he tossed blue berries into my cereal while he stood by the fridge. "Oh well sorry." Steve said. Later I was training and Bucky grabbed me from behind so I did what Natasha taught me which means go for the soft spots and when I was done Bucky was on the ground and I was standing over him. Clint and I went over ruthless aggression which meant beat them til they can't move. I was getting good at fighting so I felt okay leaving the tower alone again. I decided to go to the bakery down the street and get some pastries. I had everyone's favorites when I felt a guy grab my arm I quickly took him down without dropping my bag, when I saw that it was Steve I was so ashamed. "Well it seems you don't need a taser you got it under control." Steve said as I helped him up. "Sorry my bad." I said. "No don't be sorry you protected yourself and that is what we want you to do." Steve as he walked me back to the tower.

 _ **Justin Hammer's POV**_

That little nothing put my heir in jail and she is out there having fun well soon her world will be shattered. I am hoping the team I put together can pull off the breakout. Micheal needs to be home with me and five years is far too long plus after Shana is taken care of Micheal can be silently put back in and ask for an appeal. Stark and all his little friends will fall after their little mascot is dead.

 _Two months later_

When Micheal is brought to me he is more muscular than he was when he left he looks like he's been thru a lot of changes. "Hey dad thanks for getting me out of there. So when do I get to strangle that little bitch to death?" Micheal asks. "Micheal I have a person who is going to take care of that." I reply. "No dad I learned a lot in prison including how to kill and what it feels like to watch the light leave a person's eyes. I also want to fuck her one more time." Micheal said as he looked at me with cold cruel eyes.

 _ **Shana's POV**_

I am out shopping with Pepper when I see a man watching me I brush it off thinking it's a reporter or something, but when I see him again I remember those eyes from my nightmares and I know who he is. One night I make sure everyone is out of the tower knowing that's what he's waiting for. "Jarvis when he comes let him in and bring him to my floor." I say after everyone leaves. I change into my workout pants and a tank top.

 _ **Noone's POV**_

When Micheal Hammer got to Avenger's Tower he knew tonight was going to change things. He walked in and easily enough he found Shana she was standing in a living room. "You are really predictable Hammer." Shana said as he stepped off the elevator. "Oh are you waiting on me slut." Micheal replied as he walked towards Shana. When he got close he went to punch her but she dodged it and kicked him in the ribs. The fight was on it looked like Michel Hammer was kicking his own ass cause Shana was just dodging his moves. Then Hammer grabbed Shana from behind and said "I heard you and that psycho were dating. I bet everytime you have sex with him you think of me since I went first and I couldn't get enough of you. I hated to share you. Once I beat you down I will rape and kill you then take those pretty little dog tags as a trophy." Shana hit the soft spots and then went for ruthless aggression. The Avengers were all called back to the tower by Jarvis when they got to the floor that Shana was on they heard screaming coming from her bedroom and Tony said "Unlock the door Jarvis." "Ms. Shana has told me not to." Jarvis said. "Bypass master code seven seven five." Tony said. When the door opened the team saw Shana beating Micheal Hammer to a pulp as he was begging them to stop her and she said" Like you told me you are my bitch until I am done with you." Shana stood up as Clint and Natasha arrested him. Later Justin Hammer was brought to Shield and after he saw his son he walked up to Shana and said "You stupid bitch how dare you do that to my son." Bucky walked up and punched Hammer in the face the pinned him against a wall as Fury walked in and said "You are under arrest for facilitating a jailbreak, obstruction of justice,facilitating rape, and harboring a fugitive. I wish I could charge you with being an asshole but there isn't a law against it." When Shana got back to the tower she was sitting on the bed with Bucky who asked "Why did you beat him so badly?" "Well he said he was going to rape and kill me which scared me but then he said he'd take your dog tags so I got angry and went to ruthless aggression on him." Shana said as she leaned back into his arms.

 _A year later_

 _ **Tony's POV**_

Shana was standing on a building when I flew by and she was fighting a henchmen who was trying to sneak up on Bucky who was wounded. Once Shana got rid of the guy we sent in an extraction team to rescue Bucky. I knew Shana was going to beat the hell out of some bad guys. It was always this way when someone hurt or kidnapped one of the team since she joined us. When I got kidnapped Shana and Steve kicked so much ass during my rescue I was shocked that they were the only two who showed up. Shana actually told Doom off when he kidnapped Loki. Shana told him "If you don't return Loki I will come over to your little kingdom and beat the metal off your ass melt it down and make a necklace out of you." Loki was back the next day so Shana was a force to reckoned with. When we got to Shield medical Shana ran to where Bucky was being treated. "Bucky how are you honey?" Shana asked as she next to his bed. "I'm fine. I've had worse doll." Bucky said. "Good cause I want to ask you something. Will you James Buchanan Barnes do me the honor of becoming my husband?" Shana asked as she slid out of the chair down to one knee while pulling out a ring box with a beautiful ring. "Yeah doll I will marry you." Bucky said as he sat up. When Shana slid the ring onto his finger Bucky looked worried until he heard the magnet click into place.(Shana asked me to add it to Bucky's ring finger when I worked on his arm last month.) After we left Shield there was a party at the tower to celebrate the engagement. During the party Bucky asked Steve to be his best man and Shana asked Loki to be the maid of honor. I was sitting by myself drinking when Shana came over and said "Hey Tony you know how Steve is supposed to be like my dad or whatever, well I want you to give me away cause you are kinda like my dad too." "Well only if you let me pay cause the father of the bride pays for the wedding." I replied before kissing her forehead. When Steve and I were laying in bed I told him what Shana said and he replied with "You are her father figure you found a school, you sued the papers for rumors and you fought to keep her safe. Tony you are a dad." I smiled at that.

 _Day of the wedding_

 _ **Noone's POV**_

Shana and Bucky had just exchanged rings when Doom and his bots started landing in the park where the wedding was taking place. Shana got angry and stormed over to Doom who put bots between him and Shana before saying "Doom is only here to give you a gift and watch the wedding." Shana nodded and the ceremony continued. Shana and Bucky got thru the wedding and reception without anymore interruptions. I want to say this ends happily ever after but it doesn't really end here.


End file.
